


Icy Bees on the Road to Argus

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Handholding, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Between the Grimm, and the train crash, and Jinn, and the Apathy, travel to Argus has been grueling. Next to all that, Blake's cold hands barely qualify as a problem. But she has a solution in mind...Takes place during Volume 6, between chapters 6 and 7. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	Icy Bees on the Road to Argus

"Hey Yang, can I borrow you?" Blake couldn't believe she'd actually gotten the words out, but it was too late to take them back now.

  
_It was just the Apathy earlier, we didn't really fight-_

  
_Yes, we did. The Grimm didn't help, but-_

  
Yang was crouched down next to Bumblebee, checking her over. "One sec."

  
"That's fine. It's not urgent or anything." Blake stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked around at everyone else. They were all stretching their legs, taking advantage of the break Qrow had called. He was nowhere in sight, having flown off to scout their path. The icy road they'd been following had split, and now that the storm was gone, Qrow could get a lay of the land. Get them to Argus sooner.

  
Oscar - Ozpin? - Ozma? was off by himself to one side, eyes closed as he walked in a tiny circle. Lips moving and muttering, but Blake couldn't make out any actual words.

  
Weiss had found a small pond just off the road, and had dragged Ruby over to it, trying - again - to teach her how to skate. Without actual skates, it wasn't going great. But they were facing each other on the ice, holding hands, Weiss standing confidently, Ruby barely staying upright. It must be hitting the same block Ruby had about heels.

  
Even Maria had sat enough, because she was shuffling along the trailer's wheel tracks, complaining about the cold, and the indignity, and young people, and Grimm, and-

  
"What's up?"

  
Blake pulled her attention back to her friend. At least she didn't look angry. Maybe a bit impatient?

  
"Is there anything you need?" And Yang's face darkened a little, like she thought Blake was still trying to do everything for her, so Blake hurried on to her other point. "And my hands are really cold, so can I-" Blake didn't know how finish that thought, and wasn't sure if she could say it even if she did, so she just held out her hands.

  
And Yang didn't grab her hands, shoving hers into her pockets, and Blake felt her ears droop, and she just wanted to crawl off and find a snowdrift to hide in-

  
Yang pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket, and cleaned some grease off of her hands with it. Stuffed it back into her pocket. "Sorry, all dirty." She grabbed Blake's hands, pressing them together between her natural and artificial hands. Yang took a step closer, so Blake wasn't having to stretch out her arms. "Guess you never did get gloves."

  
Shaking her head, trying not to leap and shout, Blake said, "Menagerie's pretty warm."

  
"I'm sure we can get some in Atlas. Heck, we'll have to figure out how to get winter gear for all of us. Aura helps, but it's putting more strain on all of us."

  
Wriggling her fingers, Blake pressed inward a bit. "I know you're the only who who can drive, but food, water? Bumblebee okay?"

  
Yang nodded. "Hot food would be nice, but unless you've got a stove in that coat..."

  
"I can cook over a fire, but I don't think your uncle's going to give us that much time." Pausing, Blake tried to think of something else to talk about. And memories of racing down the Vale highway, clinging to Yang, came into her mind. "It must be annoying, having to go so slow."

  
"Faster than walking. And it wouldn't do me any good to just drive off by myself." She looked down at their hands.

  
Blake swallowed, seeing parallels. She managed to say, in a light tone. "And I'd have cold hands without you. So it wouldn't do me any good either."

  
Yang just nodded. Maybe squeezed Blake's hands a little tighter.

  
Picking her words carefully, trying not to say anything stupid again, Blake managed to say, "Good thing you found that trailer."

  
And Yang looked up at her again, their eyes meeting. " _We_ found it. Partners, right?"

  
"Partners." Blake couldn't squeeze Yang's hands back, but she leaned forward and went up on her toes to press her forehead against Yang's, their noses brushing.

  
With a wide grin, Yang said, "You have a cold nose, too."

  
Before Blake could say anything, Qrow emerged from the treeline, already talking. "Left fork, Firecracker. Back on the trailer."

  
Ruby yelped, and fell again. Blake caught a Schneeian sigh on the wind, and Weiss helped her partner up and they started back towards the trailer. Maria grumbled and started meandering back.

  
Blake was about to head back herself, but Yang hadn't let her go yet. "Want to ride behind me for a bit? I've got your helmet, and you can keep warming your hands up."

  
"Hey Oz, we're leaving!" Qrow hopped back onto the trailer, as Ruby helped Maria back on and Weiss took a last glance at the frozen pond.

  
Oscar jolted, and started plodding back.

  
And Blake _might_ have been able to talk again, but she didn't want to risk screaming happily into Yang's face, so she just nodded. And walked with Yang back to Bumblebee.


End file.
